132499-for-those-thinking-about-playing-this-game
Content ---- ---- Nails it. I love love love this game, it's attitude and crude humor, but these 3 things are some basic turn-offs. I mean, it can't be that hard to animate the Esper using a weapon? You have some top notch animators there. C'mon, just do it! Edited September 26, 2015 by Smiley | |} ---- There were three factors behind this: Time/resources allocated to animation, faction balance and lore. Basically, there was only a finite amount of time and resources for animating classes before launch, so Carbine animated race/class combinations based on balancing the factions (making sure both factions had a variety of race and class combinations) and lore (deciding which race/class combinations fit the lore best). It's possible that more race/class combinations will open up in the future, but AFAIK, there isn't a plan to do that, currently. | |} ---- ---- It's not cutting corners, the Esper class doesn't even need a weapon to do most of their skills, infact I think somewhere in the lore the Esper's weapons are a figment of their minds, as in they created them to look cool. :) Read the lore to be sure, but yea I'm pretty sure it's along those lines. I personally like the lack of animation with weapons on Espers. :) | |} ---- ---- I don't recall that lore bit. Last we heard about esper weapons, Pappy was describing them more like "security blankets" for espers (which was a really... weird and disappointing answer), but they are physical things - not illusions. | |} ---- Ah kay, thanks for the clarification, I remember there being something about the lore and them not really being needed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Espers prepared for Mad Max era? | |} ---- ---- Yes... I like this... | |} ---- I think of the psyblade as a chakram/mandala. A mandala is a circular pattern traditionally used for meditation and focus, and a chakram is a circular throwing weapon. Focusing psychic energy into a circular weapon makes sense to me. | |} ---- Sure it makes sense, but there is never any indication that the esper is actually interacting with their weapon. :( I mean heck, you don't even need it to cast most spells. I forget to re-equip it after RP all the time, and I'm going about my dailies thinking, "Why is my damage lower than usual?? Oh wait, I can't use Concentrated Blade oops." XD | |} ---- I dunno, it kinda makes sense in a way. Let's say you're someone who is able to mentally project and use weapons as you wish and you're bringing those skills to bear in a hostile environment. I would probably feel more comfortable with a backup weapon just in case something went wrong with my primary means of defense. I mean, they ARE dealing with a lot of unknowns in regards to the environment of nexus and how it reacts with them biologically. EDIT: This fits in well with the idea of it being a focus device, as well. If you need to bring something to use your powers, it may as well be something you can use as a holdout weapon in a last-ditch effort. Two birds with one stone and all that... Edited September 27, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- This to me strongly suggests that whatever faction you're playing is the wrong one for your personality. The writing for quests, and the tone set with visuals and music tracks makes the experience very different from one faction to the other. It can also be quite different with even a race change. Things as simple as the fact that camera height changes for different races can actually impact a LOT on how engaging the writing of the quests will seem - because mood is set by many factors and the key ones are often NOT the ones people presume they are. Quite a few Esper spells send psychic blades that resemble their back weapon. I suspect the thing they wear on their back is an amplifier of and control device for psychic energy. | |} ---- I've leveled to 50 on both sides and questing (well the second time around at least) still feels bland to me. Like, this is the first time I really don't want to level alts in a game. Choosing a different race only affected which zones you start in. Also once you get to Whitevale, the stories on each side start to become very similar. There are still quests that I love like "Prose in Peril", but repeating the same stuff over and over gets boring real fast. Unfortunately, the ways I could think of to alleviate this wouldn't work in this game. | |} ---- I had a very different experience. Granted I only hit level 37 Exile side - but I found the two factions quite different in their quests even through Wildvane. The overall go here do this might be similar, but the tone, presentation, and visuals were all different. Likewise everytime I switch between characters, even on the same faction - I find quite a difference simply from the feel relayed by the animations and camera. It feels quite different playing the game on a Chua versus a Draken for example. And for me, I found Exile quest chains started exciting, but then dragged on. Dominion quests started a little slow, and then ramped up in interest. I imagine a different player looking for a different experience would have had the opposite mood take-away. I really don't get this complaint about dull quests - I find them more engaging than most MMOs. I'm also the sort who clicks on all the things and listens to all the audio of the datacubes / etc. | |} ---- My favorite questing was in GW2 (though WS and GW2 are the only MMOs I've played). When you created your character, you would have to answer some questions about them. Based on the answers, you would do different story quests. On top of this, you would have a different experience based on your race as well as what faction you chose later on. This really increased the games replay value. Sure there were some quests in the world that were all the same, but the story ones made the game really enjoyable for me. I am also the type of player who clicks on all the things and collects all the lore. Though, I haven't been as passionate about it lately simply because there is nothing new to discover when alting. Someday, I will go through all the stuff I collected though. Anyway, I'm glad to hear how much you enjoyed questing based on both faction and race you chose in this game! | |} ---- Spider I assume you run scientist (as a job)? While the cubes and journals don't change, I still find all sorts of neat things by exploring or looking at familiar places from a different angle. I used to really like race based changes and traits when I played XI... but I wasn't as impressed with them in GW, and I've since really lost my taste for them. I can see why folks enjoy them though. I think a collection / discovery system like WAR had would be an awesome addition to WS to increase the fun factor for lore/exploration collectors :3 | |} ---- My main is Explorer actually. I ask for help from Scientists to access some of the extra lore stuff. Currently (and slowly) leveling a Scientist alt. But I do see what you're saying. Listening to NPC convos around are really great. | |} ---- Yea. plus finding the hidden quests in each zone, and even just admiring some of the zone details. I was floored the first time I looked up during the attacking phase of Drusera's tree when the Entity controls it, to actually see the entity's eyes in the sky watching it... | |} ---- My mind was blown during Failtree too! Though I think Explorer has one of the best quests in the game where you hallucinate in the Defile. | |} ---- Haha, yea there are some really great quests / events in the game... | |} ---- Gotta make up for the terrible "stake your claim" quests somehow -_- | |} ---- ----